Home is where the heart(h) is
by Shinigami182
Summary: Being kidnapped by an old man? Not that great. Waking up in a dungeon crawling with things that want to kill you with nothing but some new clothes and a sword? Actually somewhat fun. Falling in love? That's a new experience for me. But, I was always good with going with the flow so why not?
1. Chapter 1: Enter the Dungeon

**Declaimer! I Do not own Danmachi or any of its characters! All I own is my OC**

Written things_  
Sounds_  
"Normal Speaking."  
"_Thinking._"  
"**Monsters**" 

It was weird you know, being woken up in the middle of the night by the sound of glass braking. Even in my sleep addled mind, I grabbed the katana from its perch on my desk (Yeah, I'm a weeb, sue me.) and pulled the blade from the sheath. Now I lived in a small 6th floor apartment so to me, it was quite strange that someone would try to break into my house through the window.

So I stealthily made my way through the going room for room looking for whatever had broken window.

"You'll do nicely." The voice coming from behind me startled me, and will deny all claims that I screamed like when I spun around. On reflex I also took a swing at whoever was behind me. "Whoa there young one."

The figure, which nimbly dodged out of the way of my strike, was an old man. "What the hell?" was my only response as I stared at him with wide eyes as he stroked his grey beard. Dropping the scabbard I was now gripping my sword with both hands. "Who the hell are you and how did you get in here?"

The old man ignored me. "You shouldn't be dropping that now." He pointed at the scabbard. "you'll be needing it soon enough."

I looked at him in confusion before I was blinded by a white light. Instinctively I closed my eyes and shielded them with my one arm. It didn't help much as I could still see spots when the light died down. Then I noticed something strange. On my arm was some form of gauntlet. It looked like it was made of a dark grey metal and a dark blue almost purple coloured fabric. Looking at my other arm I noticed that there was one as well.

My sword was also sheathed in its scabbard which was being held in my hand. '_When did that happen?_' I also noticed that my clothes have changed as well. **(1)**

Looking up I saw the old man still there smiling at me with his eyes closed. I took a step towards him, my hand tightening around the sword in my right hand, but he raised his hand palm towards me. "Are you ready to go on an adventure?" he questioned me with a large smile on his face. A bright light began emitting from his body causing me to shield my eyes again. "Now remember, Dungeons are dangerous places!"

Wait, dungeons? "What dungeons? Old man what the hell is going on!?" At the point I was basically yelling at him and I heard him chuckle.

"Don't worry so much. You'll understand soon." Then suddenly I felt myself falling.

'_Did this bastard make a hole in m floor'_ as soon as the thought entered my mind my body made contact with the gold hard ground. Blinking away the spots from my eyes I was surprised that I did not see a hole above me, but what appeared to be a cave ceiling. My eyes widened when the old man's voice sounded in my head.

"_Now remember, Dungeons are dangerous places!"_

I slowly sat up and looked around. Next to me was my sword taking it in hand I felt a lot more comfortable. I continued to look around. "I'm in some underground cavern?" The walls seemed to be a light blue colour with small lights near the ceiling. "_This looks familiar._" Ignoring it for now I slowly made my way back to my feet and slowly stretched my limbs. "Everything seems to be in working condition at least." I nodded to myself and looked between the two different directions and with a shrug started making my way down the tunnel.

My short walk was interrupted when I hear the sound of bare feet hitting the stone floor. '_There are others in here?_' The tunnel seemed to widening into a larger room so I slowly made my way forward. I was not prepared for what I saw. It barely reached my waist in height, its skin was a sickly green colour with large beady eyes. All it wore was a brown loin cloth and it had a small wooden club in its hand.

I stared at it with wide eyes "A goblin?" It must have heard me because it suddenly looked straight at me.

"**Keheheheh**"

it screeched and started running at me with its club raised above its head. It didn't take a genius to know what it was intending to do. My grip tightened as my left hand came to rest on the hilt of katana. I turned my body sideways and bent my legs slightly. Settling into a stance that I, to my great shame, have practiced before. "_I'll have to time this right._" Once it was close enough, the goblin launched itself at me. Once it was in the air I stepped forward and instantly drew my blade and swung with all my strength.

The goblin, being in the air, had no way to defend itself from the cold steel as it bit into its undefended chest. The force of my blow caused it to spin in the air before it made contact with the ground, hard. Looking at my sword I noticed the black blood that coated my blade giving me a good indication that I had done some pretty good damage to it. I returned my attention to the goblin who was struggling to get back up to its feet.

Once it was standing once more it roared out in range and began sprinting at me again, and once again I was fine with waiting for it to come to me. The goblin finally reached me and swung it's club at my legs. I reacted by placing my blade in front of it and guided it away from me. With years of watching parries done in games and anime, I flowed with the motion of my parry bring my blade up as the goblin stumbled and sung down. The sound of steel cutting flesh filled my ears as my blade easily cut through the neck of the goblin.

Black blood squirted from the creature's neck as its body collapsed and its head rolled away. I was quite startled when both the head and the body exploded into black dust leaving behind a small purple crystal. I slowly picked it up and examined it. My eyes went wide as I recognised it. "No way! That bastard brought me to another world!?"

My rant was interrupted by two more goblins bursting out of the walls. "Well shit. I wasn't expecting that." The two looked exactly the same as the one I had just killed and both were wielding wooden clubs. The two wasted no time in their attempt to kill me in one or other gruesome manner. I quickly stuffed the stone into a small satchel that was on my hip

Both lunged at me at the same time and I simply stepped out of the way while turning with them as they passed me. "No sense of tactics I see." I raised my sword as I turned and impaled the nearest goblin through the back. Its skin doing nothing to stop blade and It exploded into black dust a few seconds later leaving the small stone on the ground.

"And then there was only one." A force full swing of my blade cleaned it of most of the blood that was on it and with a nice flourish, I sheathed it at took up my stance again. Staring the goblin in the eyes I felt a small smirk form on my face. "Come at me bro!" Hearing my voice spurred it into action as it charged at me screeching all the way.

Since it was already so close, I didn't give it a chance to jump at me as I pulled my sword free and swung it horizontally. With a spray of blood the goblin's head came flying off and nearly hitting me because of the momentum.

"That's gross." The goblin exploded into black dust allowing me to collect the stones and stash them.

I waited a few seconds before sheathing my sword again as it appears that no more monsters will spawn. Looking at the tunnel at the far end of the room I sighed. "Well, onwards and upwards Edgar!" I shook my head. "Here's to hoping it's a quiet journey." My wish was not granted.

I didn't even make it past ten minutes before I was attacked again. This time, it wasn't goblins but Kobods. They are humanoid creatures that are around the average human height with red fur and dog-like heads. Some of them wielded stone knives while others used clubs. Currently I was facing four of them.

I was forced to move back as one of the Kobold's swung its knife at me. I retaliated by opening up a large gash on its leg with my sword. I couldn't celebrate as I was forced to block a wooden club aiming to cave my skull in.

Stepping forward and ducking beneath its second swing I turned my sword so that the blade was horizontal and buried it into the Kobold's stomach causing it to cry out in pain. With my right hand, that was still holding the sheath, I hit the back of my sword pushing it and disembowelling the creature. With the blade free I quickly raised it as the creature fell to its knees and swung down separating its head from its body.

It exploded into black dust a few seconds later but I paid it no attention as I refocused on the remaining three. One of which was hanging back now. '_Must be the one I injured_' with a yell one charged me as I readied my blade. Once it was close enough It brought down its club in a clumsy overhead swing.

I simply stepped to the side dodging its attack before placing my blade against its throat. I applied a little bit of pressure and pulled the blade towards me Cutting open its throat. Black blood began flowing down its chest as its hands flew up to try and stop the bleeding.

I ignored the gurgling sound it made as it collapsed to the ground in favour of charging the two remaining Kobolds. Upon reaching the still healthy Kobold I began with a simple overhead strike. It jumped to the side to avoid it but I didn't relent as I followed up a horizontal slash aiming for its stomach. The kobold jumped backwards but it didn't completely escape as it now sported a small cut that was bleeding slightly.

My instincts screamed at me and I listened. I stepped to the side as the injured Kobold attempted to stab me in the back. Its momentum taking it past me but I wasn't going to let this golden opportunity pass so I dropped the scabbard and grabbed its shoulder with my now free hand and pulled it towards me and in the same time I thrust my blade forward.

The forged steel easily pierced the creature's skin and organs and was now sticking out of its chest. I had angled the blade in such a way that it entered where a human's kidneys would have been and ended up going through the right lung. Black blood dripped from the blade as I pulled it free while pushing the body forward.

_Thud_

The body fell to the ground and burst into black dust. The last Kobold roared at me in rage and charged. Meeting its charge I parried its strike and punched it in the face causing it to stagger back. Gripping my sword with two hands, I swung at the arm that was holding the club. Flesh met steel as its arm dropped to the ground.

The Kobold staggered back and I reversed the direction of my blade, this time swinging it upwards cutting through its abdomen and chest. It was dead before it hit the ground. I was about to pick up the magic stones when something grabbed my ankle. I looked down and saw that the Kobold whose throat I had cut was still alive. Its one hand was holding its throat while the other was gripping my ankle.

I pulled my leg free from its grasp and reversed my grip on my sword and plunged it into the creature's skull killing it instantly. With a flick of my wrist I removed the blood from my blade and went to pick up the scabbard. Once I had sheathed my sword I collected the magic stones the monsters had dropped.

Scanning the area for more monsters, I luckily found none. With a nod I began making my way down the tunnel again.

I was attacked 12 more times before I made it to the stairs that went up to the previous floor. My satchel had grown a little bit heavier due to the amount of Magic stones I had collected from the monsters I killed. With a sigh of relieve I began to traverse the stone steps that would take me closer to the surface and exit.

5 Hours later

I was annoyed and happy at the same time. Annoyed because these stupid monsters kept attacking me and I was running out of space to put the damn stones, but I was also happy because I could feel myself getting stronger and faster with every monster I killed. As an added bonus I was also getting richer with every monster that I was killing.

I looked around after climbing my third set of stairs. "If my calculations are correct, then I must be on the first floor now." Pulling the hood of my outfit over my messy hair I began to make my way through the first floor of the dungeon.

"Strange." I looked around as I walked. "This is the first floor, and yet there is no one here." I stroked my chin. "Now that I think about it, I didn't see anyone on the lower floors either."

A short while later I came to a wide hallway. "Ah, this must be the Beginning Road." I looked around as I made my way through and it wasn't long before I reached the end of the road and the staircase that would see me out of the dungeon.

The large spiral staircase was lined with small crystals giving off a constant glow that lit the way. It was quite a long trek but soon it soon came to an end as I stepped foot on the basement level of the Tower Babel. "Finally!" With new purpose I strode forward towards the door that would lead me to the ground floor and I felt excitement bubble inside my chest.

I looked around in awe as I strode through the golden halls. "This place is beautiful!" I couldn't help but admire the craftsmanship that went into constructing it. It also didn't take me long to find the exit.

When I actually exited the building it was dark outside. "Well this kind of sucks." I looked around for a bit. "I wonder if the guild would still be open."

"It should be if you hurry."

A voice suddenly coming from behind me nearly gave me a heart attack. "Shit!" I spun around and glared at the one who spoke.

The man was tall and muscular with rust coloured hair and eyes along with a pair of boar ears. He wears a dark blue sleeveless top with a collar like part, grey pants, and brown and grey shoes "_Shit, its Ottar_." I chuckled nervously as the captain of the Freya Familia loomed over me. What? The man was ridiculously tall.

The man chuckled at my actions. "I did not mean to startle you."

I sighed. "It's okay. I should have been paying attention to my surroundings." The large man nodded. "Well I have to run." I waved at him causing him to just nod again as I started to run down the street hopefully in the right direction.

I was panting by the time I made it to the guild building. Thankfully the doors where still open. Entering the building I spotted a familiar brown haired half-elf. I could tell that she was busy with something as I made my over to her while removing my hood. Stopping in front of her counter I spoke. "Good evening ma'am."

A soft gasp escaped her lips as she suddenly looked up at me. "a-ah, good evening Sir." She stammered causing me to chuckle.

"I didn't mean to startle you." I copied Ottar's words shamelessly as I smiled at her causing her to blush slightly.

"I-it's okay." She straightened her back and looked me in the eye. "How can I help you this evening?"

"I'd like to register as an adventure."

Her eyes slightly widened. "I see." She reached into one of the drawers at the counter and pulled out a few sheets of paper.

I eyed the papers. "_Probably registration and consent forms._"

"Please follow me." Her tone turned to a more serious note before she motioned me to follower her into one of the private rooms. Opening the door, she allowed me to enter before entering herself and closing the door. She sat down on one of the couches and indicated me to do the same.

Taking a seat on the opposite couch, we stared at each other before she coughed. "Before you can be registered there are a few forms that must be filled in." I nodded at her as I already knew. "First, my name is Eina Tulle." She extended her hand.

I smiled at her, stood up and shook her hand. "I'm Damien White, nice to meet you." I returned to my seat as she wrote it down on the form.

"How old are you now?"

"19" I replied without hesitation.

She quickly glanced up at me before writing it down.

"Which Familia do you belong to?"

Damn. "Currently none. I was planning to start looking for one in the morning." She looked at me with a stern expression I raised my hands to try and calm her. "Don't worry, I won't enter the dungeon again without joining one."

She almost calmed down before we both noticed my slip up. "Again!? What do you mean again!?"

Crap. "I may have gone exploring before coming here." Her glare intensified.

"How far did you get?"

"I was on floor four." I whispered.

"I'm sorry, could you repeat that?" Now she sounded angry.

I felt like crawling into a hole. "I was down to floor four."

It was quiet, too quiet. "What were you thinking!?" there it is. "Do you have any idea how dangerous the dungeon can be!?"

"_Well yeah, actually I can._" I refrained from saying that loudly otherwise I feel like she might hit me with something. "I'm sorry!"

She sighed loudly as she massaged her temples before glaring at me again. "You will not enter the dungeon again until you join a Familia, do I make myself clear?" I could only nod. She huffed and relaxed. "I don't want you to die." She spoke quietly but I still heard her. With another sigh she began asking me more questions.

20 minutes later we were finished. "Remember to in from me when you have joined a Familia."

I nodded. "Miss Eina, where can I turn in my Magic Stones?"

"EH? You have some?" I nodded and lifted my sword.

"It's not like I was defenceless while I was down there. I actually managed to kill quite a few monsters." I lifted up the rather heavy bag of Magic stones for her to inspect.

Her eyes widened in shock as she stared at the bag. "There must be over 200 stones in there!" She looked up at me.

"They weren't really hard to kill."

My reply caused her to groan. "Follow me." We left the room and returned to her counter. "Empty it here."

Removing the bag I opened it and flipped it upside down. The Stones fell out and formed a rather large heap in the drawer which she took to the back. It took a few minutes but she finally came back with a large sack of coins. "There were a total of 231 stones, but they were from low level monsters, so its 150 valis per stone totalling up to 34,650 valis"

I smiled. "That's actually a decent haul."

She nodded. "It's actually very, very good. Most parties of level 1 adventures only earn around 25,000 a day. For a rookie going in solo this is actually astounding." She handed me the coins and I stuffed it into my bag.

"Well, I think it's time I get out of your hair. I still need to find a place to spend the night."

She looked at me for a few seconds before speaking. "I may know of a place and it's not that far from here."

"Thank you. I would appreciate it if you can give me directions." She complied and directed me to a nearby inn called Labyrinthia. Once I arrived there I booked a room for 500 valis a day.

The room itself wasn't great, but it wasn't terrible either. It had a bath, a bed and a dresser with a small table and a few chairs. All in all it was quite nice. Taking a quick bath I decided to turn in for the night as the events of the day caught up with me leaving me feeling tired. Lying in the bed I glanced out of the window. "Here's to hoping that tomorrow will be better. " Sleep claimed me quickly after that.

8 hours later

_Knock! knock! knock!_

A soft knock on the door woke me from my sleep. Looking out of my window I could see the bright blue sky outside. With a groan I got out of bed and dressed myself. Grabbing my sword I opened the door to see one of the staff members of the inn waiting for me.

"Breakfast is ready sir." After she spoke she turned around and walked away, no doubt waking up other patrons as well.

Breakfast was a quiet affair with a plate of scrambled eggs, bread and a nice piece of meat with a glass of water to wash it down. I ate in silence and thanked the staff before taking my leave to explore the city.

Much later

"I have to say, this city is beautiful." Exploring the city had actually been fun but now it was time to find myself a Familia. Sadly for me, the street was quite empty except for a small stand selling some form of fried potato.

Behind the stand was a young woman. By only looking at her I would guess that she was around 18 years old. Her hair was long and black and tied twin tails which reached down to her thighs and was tied with hair accessories that feature blue and white petals along with bell shaped ornaments.. She wore a white mini dress with a blue ribbon around her neck and one tied under her breasts around her arms, and a pair of white gloves while her feet were bare.

My eyes widened as I recognised her. "_Hold on a second! Isn't she supposed to be a like, a small girl!?_" pushing down my shock I approached her stand. She must have heard me approach because she suddenly looked up and straight at me.

Her blue eyes met my brown as my breath hitched. "Beautiful." It was a whisper but I was sure she heard me because her cheeks suddenly turned bright red and she looked away and mumbled something. I blushed as I moved closer to her stand.

"Thank you." She mumbled.

"I smiled at her. "I just said the first thing that came into my mind." She blushed again as I continued while pointing at the food on her stand. "I'd like one of these please."

Her blush faded as she smiled brightly at me. "That will be 80 valis please!" I smiled back at her and shifted my sword to my left hand and reached into my satchel into my satchel to retrieve the required coins.

I missed her eyes widening when she saw my sword. "Are you by chance an adventurer?" She questioned after I handed over the money.

"Yes, I registered yesterday so I'm out hunting for a Familia to join. My name is Damien White"

Her face brightened. "I am the goddess Hestia! Would you like to join my Familia?"

Memories flashed in my mind as I remembered to tough time they had because of their low rank and members. I closed my eyes and nodded. "Sure, why not?" I opened my eyes to see her jumping up and down and throwing her hands into the air causing her breasts to bounce each time she did. I blushed as I stared at her.

"Finally!" she ran around her stall and grabbed my one hand. "Welcome to the Hestia Familia!" She dragged me through the city and into an abandoned church.

"_It looks rather creepy._" Once we were downstairs however, it looked kind of cosy.

My thoughts where interrupted by her voice. "Take of your shirt and lie down on your stomach." I nodded and removed the top part of my shirt and got onto the bed. As my back was turned to her so I missed the massive blush that she was now sporting.

I felt her get on the bed after me and sit on my lower back. She softly hissed in pain and I felt something warm land on my back and spread throughout my body. It felt like my body was wrapped in a warm blanked.

I heard her gasp in shock and looked back at her. "What's wrong?" Her eyes snapped up to me.

Y-your stats! They are so high!" She jumped off of the bed allowing me to sit up before handing me a sheet of paper.

Damien White

Level 2

•Strength: F 410 (1420)

•Endurance: H 201 (1201)

•Dexterity: F 443 (1443)

•Agility: F 490 (1490)

•Magic: H 250 (1250)

Skill  
Flash Step

Developmental Skills  
Swordsman

My eyes widened as I recognised the first skill I looked up at her. "Well it's a good start I think?" She just stared at me with a shocked look causing me to chuckle. "If you keep your mouth open like that a fly might make its home there." She snapped her mouth shut before she pouted at me causing me to blush. "Cute_._"

She blushed "W-well, It will be easier for you in the dungeon at least."

I crossed my arms and nodded. "I know, the first four floors were fairly easy."

Her mouth hung open. "Y-y-you were there already?" I nodded. "How? How did you do it?"

I shrugged. "I ate a good breakfast every day?" we stared at each other before we both started laughing. After calming down she suddenly hugged me and buried her head in the crook in neck.

"Please be careful." Her voice was barely above audible and wavering. "I don't want to be alone again."

I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her closer. "I promise, I'll be careful when I go to the dungeon." I could feel her nodding as we stayed like that for a short while before she yawned. She pushed me backwards making me fall down onto the again and with my arms still wrapped around her she came down with me.

"Hestia?" She didn't reply and only tightened her grip causing me to sigh. "_Typical anime character._" A small smile formed on my lips as I kissed the top of her head. "Goodnight my goddess." Thanks to my position I completely missed the massive blush that had formed when I had kissed her.

With a sigh I closed my eyes. "_Tomorrow is the start of my new life here._" With that last thought I drifted off to sleep.

**FIN**

**See Story picture**


	2. Chapter 2: Dungeon crawling is fun

**Declaimer! I Do not own Danmachi or any of its characters! All I own is my OC**

Written things_  
Sounds_  
"Normal Speaking."  
"_Thinking._"  
"**Monsters**"

Chapter 2: Dungeon crawling is fun, if you survive

My eyes slowly opened as my brain slowly booted. "_That was probably the best night's sleep I've ever had._" My arms tightened around the goddess that was still asleep on top of me. "_She's so light._" I smiled softly as a soft snore escaped her mouth. Deciding that it was probably time to get up I began to poke her in the side.

At first nothing happened but then she giggled. "Damniaaan, stop it!" she mumbled sleepily. I however did not obey her as I poked her again. "5 more minutes." I sighed before an idea pooped into my head.

"We have to get up." I relied as I lifted my head slightly and kissed the top of her head. She lifted her head and looked at me. I almost burst out laughing when I saw that her face was glowing red. "I really need to get up though. I promised my advisor I would report to her when I joined a Familia."

Hestia reluctantly nodded and let go of me however my one arm still held her tightly against me. "_I don't really want to let go._" My mind was in turmoil. I've never been one to get attached to others, yet here I was refusing to let go of a woman I've barely known for a day. "_Am, am I in love with her? This quickly?_" I stared deep into her crystal blue eyes. "_I'll have to figure this out._" With a deep sigh and a lot of will power I managed to remove my arm to allow her to roll off of me as I sat up.

"I haven't slept that well in a long time." I heard her mumble just loud enough so that I could hear it but I didn't respond.

Clearing my throat I pointed at the shower. "You can go first." She blushed and nodded before standing up and making her way to the small bathroom and closing the door. With a groan I fell back down onto the bed with my arm covering my eyes. "_I wonder how I'm not freaking out right now?_" I lowered my arm and looked around. "_I mean, I got kidnapped, teleported to another world, dropped in a dungeon and now I'm in love with a goddess._" Closing my eyes I rested my head on the bed and inhaled. "_It still smells like her._"

I must have dozed because I was woken by a delicate hand shaking me away. Slowly opening my eyes I saw Hestia standing next to the bed with a smile and a blush on her face. Without speaking I stood up and made my way into the bathroom to prepare for the day.

Three hours later

It took me and hour and a half to walk Hestia to her stand where she hugged me and sent me off. It took me another 30 minutes to arrive at the guild where I met with my advisor, Eina Tulle, before making my way to the dungeon.

So here I am, walking down the well-crafted spiral stairs that leads to the dungeon. The light blue walls telling me that I had officially entered the dungeon. It only took me three minutes to find my first monster. "It seems like the goblins love me." Crawling from three different holes in the wall was three goblins all armed with wooden clubs. Gripping my sword I focused my mind on the very familiar skill I had gained Flash step.

Everything seemed to move in slow-motion as I moved. To the goblins I looked like I simply disappeared before reappearing behind their comrade blade drawn and coated with black blood. With a spray of blood, the goblin leading the charge splint in two diagonally. Flicking my wrist to remove the blood I sheathed my sword again, before assuming my stance. I ignored the black dust as I focused on the two goblins before me.

Taking a single step forward I appeared in front of the goblin. It had no time to react save for the widening of its eyes before my sword was free of its scabbard and singing through the air once more. I activated my skill again to escape the spray of blood that left the now headless goblins neck.

Vanishing once more, I appeared behind the last goblin and stabbed it in the back. The last two exploded into dust leaving behind their crystals. With a flick of my wrist, the blood flew from my blade and splattered on the ground. Sheathing my sword I quickly picked up the three stones before moving on.

The first four floors where easy to clear and after reaching the stairs leading down to the fifth floor I took a little break. Once I was done resting I took the steps down.

The walls began to change to a light green colour as I finally reached the bottom. I started to wonder down the passage before a cam to a rather large room. Seeing nothing I made my way deeper but once I reached the centre the walls around me started to crack as rather large red ants broke through.

"Crap, I'm surrounded." The little bastards had boxed me in. All in all I counted 15 of them some larger than others. "Well, let's mop you up!" with a yell I activated my skill again. I grit my teeth as I pushed it to its maximum.

I appeared in front of the first monster with my sword in reverse grip above my head and plunged it downwards. The forged steel easily piercing the monsters natural armour but I didn't wait around for anything to happen as I reversed the grip on the hilt and my sword free before disappearing in a burst of speed.

Appearing next to another ant, I removed its head from its body with a single swing and once again blurred away. Ignoring the clicking noises the ants were making I moved on to my next target. Steel flashed through the air as I cut its head in half horizontally. Instincts screaming at me caused me to roll to the side as one of the ants pounced on my previous position. With a yell I thrust my blade forward piercing its head. "Tch, I really need some range attacks." Vanishing in another flash step to avoid another ant I brought my blade down on its head killing it instantly.

"Since flash step is from bleach, I wonder if I can get some spells for it?" I mumbled as I cut the head off of another ant. Soon the last ant fell an I was left panting in the middle of the room with nothing but dust and 15 magic stones.

"That" _Pant pant _"was a workout." Wiping the sweat from my forehead I sheathed my sword and collected my stones. "I hate ants."

Before I could leave the room, however, I heard another monster spawn. "Please don't be more ants." My whish was granted by I wasn't sure if it was better. In the room was what could only be described as a living shadow. "Shit, war shadow." The creature was completely black save for its giant red eye. It had two long arms each with three very sharp looking claws. Still feeling a bit drained from the repeated use of the flash step I drew my sword not willing to risk a mind down in a situation like this.

The creature didn't waste time as it charged me. I ducked beneath its first swing but was forced to block its other arm immediately after. Recovering quickly I swung my scabbard at it forcing it to block the blow. I quickly followed up my attack with an upwards cut with my sword catching the shadow at the elbow relieving it of one of its arms.

A burning sensation in my abdomen caused me to look down. There was a small cut. I looked back at the war shadow, which seemed pleased with itself. "You little shit!" I flung myself at the creature bringing my scabbard down on its head. My speed completely catching it of guard as it crashed into what I assumed was a skull staggering it. I followed up with my blade as it opened a deep cut on its stomach.

I stepped to the side to avoid its remaining claw before bludgeoning it in the gut with the scabbard causing it to stumble back. It lunged at me again but I knocked its claw away with the sheath and swung my blade upwards again. Its second arm fell to the ground with a wet plop. I brought my blade to my right shoulder and followed up with a backhanded swing cutting off its head in two.

I watched with a sigh as it exploded into black dust. Collecting its crystal, I decided it was probably better to rest before continuing.

With Hestia

"_I don't understand this._" The goddess thought to herself. "_Why am I feeling like this? It felt so right when he held me._" She shook her head. "_I don't even know him that well!_"

A second voice joined her in her internal conversation. "_Do you need too?_" She was taken aback at the question.

"_Of course! A relationship can't be built if the people involved don't know each other!_"

"_So you do want a relationship with him?_"

"_I-_" Hestia froze. "_Yes? No? I don't know! This is all new to me!_"

"_Then take it slow! It's clear that he is interested in you as well if those little kisses where any indication._"

Hestia blushed before regaining herself. "_Who are you by the way?_"

The voice sighed. "_I'm you dummy. Why else would I be in your head?_"

"_Good point_!" She ignored the huff of her inner voice. "_So, what do you suggest I do_?"

"_Get to know him, obviously. Then? You see where it goes_." Hestia nodded. The day didn't seems so bleak anymore and she actually looked forward to going home.

With Damian

Blocking a goblins club with my scabbard, I quickly stabbed it in the chest before spinning out of the way of dagger wielded by a Kobold. It seems that the lower you go, the more variety there is in monsters. "The spawn rate has also increased." I noticed that the further I went in, the quicker the monsters came out. It didn't really bother me as I continued to dispatch the current group of monsters.

Activating my personal skill again, I vanished only to reappear behind a group of goblins. Blood sprayed into the air as they fell to the ground dead with a multitude of wounds. Spinning around I blocked the claws of a war shadow before striking it in the face with my scabbard stunning it. One quick swipe later and it exploded into dust.

Looking at the remaining group of monsters I took a deep breath. "Next!" I vanished again and appeared between them. Spinning in a circle, flesh met steel and steel won. Quite easily I might add. Death claimed them quickly allowing me to collect their stones, no pun intended.

"I think floor seven is a good as place as any to stop." Nodding to myself I turned around and started my trek out of the dungeon. It was hard work I tell you, but fun as hell.

The journey back was just as monster filled as it was when I came down. By the time I reached the exit of the dungeon, my satchel was basically overflowing with Magic stones. I looked down at it. "I need to either get a bigger bag, or more than one. Or I should leave the crystals on the upper floors and just pick up the better ones?" I shrugged and started walking up the spiral stairs that led out of the dungeon and made my way towards the guild building. The sun was already low in the sky telling me that it was probably around 5pm.

Entering the set of double doors I searched for my advisor. Spotting her at the same counter she was using in the morning I made my way over to her. "Miss Tulle." I greeted her. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Damian! It's good to see you!" She smiled before pointing at the chair on the other side of the counter. "Did it go well?" I nodded and placed my satchel on the counter and opening it. She peered inside and nodded. Adjusting her glasses she spoke again. "How far did you go today?"

"I went down to floor seven before returning."

She looked shocked. "I know you're level two, but please, be careful when going further. It only gets more dangerous." I nodded but said nothing. "That being said, you did good work. Let me exchange this for you." I picked up the satchel and emptied it into the tray on her counter. Taking the tray to the back she returned soon after with 3 bags of valis.

"Let's see, there were 152 stones from the first four floors, that's 22,800 valis, and 456 for floor 5 through seven. That totals you up to 136,800 for the second set for a grand total of 159,600 valis."

My eyes widened. That's a crap load of money! Eina seemed to agree with me as she stared at me with her mouth hanging open. "How is that possible? That's a total of 608 monsters!" she questioned and just shrugged. Not really seeing why others can't kill so many monsters.

I stood up and took the bags and placed them in the satchel. "Thank you for your assistance Miss Tule. I think I'll take the next day or two off." She just nodded dumbly. I turned around and sighed as I made my way home. "_I've been sighing a lot lately_." Shaking my head I continued on my way back to the church until a new idea popped into my head.

Stopping at the market place I bought a few ingredients to cook with. I might be young but my mother made sure that I could look take care of myself if I ever left the nest so to speak. "_That happened far sooner than we expected._" Shaking my head to clear away the memories that threatened to resurface I started picking up what I needed.

20 minutes later I was happily on my way home with a bag of various ingredients. It was almost completely dark by the time I had reached the church where Hestia and I resided. My spine tingled as I entered the rundown church. "_We need to get a better place to live!_" with that thought in my mind my pace quickened until I reached the stairs that lead down into the basement.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs, I rested my sword against a nearby wall and placed the bag on the table. It was a modest little underground flat with a small dining/living room that held a round table with four chairs and a worn couch. Connected to it was a small kitchen with a stove in the far corner and a cold box and kitchen counters lining the walls.

Also connected with the living room was a door that leads to the bedroom that only had a large bed and a dresser as well as another door that led to a small on suite bathroom.

"Hestia!" I called out to see if she was home. The sound of bare feet hitting the stone floor alerted me to the rapidly approaching goddess. The bedroom door swung open revealing the youthful goddess. I saw her face light up as a large smile formed on her face when she saw me. "_Here we go._" Like a train arriving on schedule, the beautiful goddess began to run at me. Taking a stronger stance I prepared myself to catch her as she leapt at me.

The impact of her body against mine caused me to stumble bit as my arms instinctively wrapped around her waist while hers snaked around my neck and she buried her head in my chest.

"You're home." Her voice was barely above a whisper as she hugged me a little tighter causing a small smile to appear on my face as I kissed the top of her head. I ignored the small 'eep' that escaped her as my arms tightened around her pulling her closer to me.

"I'm home." I felt the tension drain from her body as we enjoyed holding each other. It was that truth. I've been with her for barely a day, yet it felt more like home than my previous world. "_If I ever find that old bastard I'll have to thank him for bringing me here, right after I shank his ass that is._" Chasing the thought away, I sank into the warmth Hestia's body provided. "_I don't want to let go._" Unknown to me, the same thought was going through the mind of the woman I was holding in my arms.

_Growl!_

Both our stomachs made themselves known at the same time causing both of us to blush in embarrassment. "I think I need to start with dinner." She nodded into my chest as I reluctantly lessened my grip on her slim waist causing her to look up at me. Seeing her blue eyes gaze at me made my heart skip a beat and I could hear a soft voice in the back of mind telling me to kiss the goddess in front of me. "_Not yet._" I heard it sigh but it cheered when I brought my lips to her forehead and kissed it softly.

I stepped back causing her to let go of me, this allowed me to see that her face was right red reminding me of a tomato. I chuckled softly when she glared at me.

Dinner was prepared in silence as was our meal. After cleaning the dishes I sat down on the couch and leaned my head backwards and closed my eyes letting my thoughts wonder. It presented me with a problem though, as each time my thoughts returned to Hestia. All I could think of was her beautiful blue eye and her perfect smile when she saw me. The memories of her caused a warm feeling to bloom in my chest.

That feeling only increased when I felt a weight settle on my lap and a pair of slender arms wrapping around my neck. Opening my eyes slightly, I only saw a mop of black hair. "Hestia?"

"shhhhhh." She laid her head down on my chest. "Let's just stay like this for a while, okay?" I nodded saliently and held her to my chest. We stayed like this for several minutes before she spoke up again. "Promise me." Her voice was barely above a whisper and it sounded almost like she was pleading.

"Promise you what?" I questioned her even though I was fairly sure what it was she wanted.

"Promise me that you'll never abandon me."

"_Thought so._" I hugged her a little tighter. "I promise." Her grip around my neck tightened a bit. "I promise I won't leave you. I'll stay by your side as long as you'll have me."

She lifted her head and smiled brightly at me. "Then you will be staying a very long time!"

I placed my forehead against hers. We both blushed at the contact as I spoke. "Then we are in agreement." She laid her head on my chest again as we both felt the tension leave our bodies.

"We should update your status." Her voice was soft but also full of determination. I nodded as be both stood up and made out way to the bedroom. Once there I removed my upper clothing and laid down on my stomach. I felt her sit on my lower back before I felt something land on my back.

I heard her gasp and felt her get off. Flipping myself over I laid on my back as I watched her study the piece of paper in her hand. "Hestia?"

"How?" I tilted my head to the side in confusion. She sighed as she handed me the paper.

Damien White

Level 2

•Strength: S 990 (1990)

•Endurance: C 620 (1503)

•Dexterity: S 1000 (2000)

•Agility: SS 1150 (2150)

•Magic: SS 1200(2200)

Skill  
Flash Step

Developmental Skills  
Swordsman

"Well damn." I stared at the page with wide eyes before looking back at Hestia.

"What did you do down in the dungeon?" she placed her hands on her hips and glared at me.

"Nothing!" I raised my hands in defence. "I only went down to the Seventh floor." Her eyebrow popped up.

"And?"

"I may have killed a lot of monsters?" I replied shyly.

She looked at me. "How many?"

"Around 700 give or take a few? I got over 100,000 valis?" I could almost see the dollar sign in her eyes as her mouth began to water.

She noticed me staring at her so she shook her head. "F- fine! I'll forgive you this time!"

I laughed and bowed. "Thank you so much." I straightened my back before placing the back of my hand against my forehead and crying out dramatically. "AH! I have such a greedy goddess! She only takes offerings of money!"

She blushed and swatted me on the arm. "D-don't say such things, idiot!" Seeing her flustered only made me laugh more. I quickly grabbed her arm and spun her around and throwing her onto the bed before I started to tickle her.

"Hahaha, -stop it! Hahaha, you can't- haha- do this to me!" I continued my onslaught for a few seconds before stopping and dropping down onto the bed next to her on my back with a smile still on my face as I watched her as she took a number of deep breaths to calm herself.

I stood up. "I need to go take a shower." She just nodded and pouted at me. "_Cute!_"

I left the bathroom 15 minutes later feeling refreshed. Making my way towards the door then led to the living room I was stopped by her voice. "Where you going?" I turned my head to look at her.

"I'm going to sleep on the couch?" She shook her head and started to blush.

"No, the bed is big enough for both of us." Now I was blushing as well. "Y-your goddess commands it!"

"Very well. If the goddess commands it, this lowly minion shall obey." I crawled onto the bed and laid down on my back. Almost immediately I felt her weight on my arm as she rested her head on my chest.

"Your goddess requires her pillow!" my arm that she was laying on wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer as a small smile formed on my face. She let out a content sigh as she snuggled into my chest causing me to chuckle.

Hestia lifted her head and rested her chin on my chest. Her blue eyes peered into mine as she spoke. "Will you tell me of your home?" My entire body suddenly went stiff and I guess that she noticed. "Sorry." her eyes turned sad. "I didn't mean to pry."

I shook my head as I recovered from the shock. "It's okay. I made my piece with it long ago." I sighed before speaking again. "I never knew my dad. My mom said he died when I was really young. Disease apparently." I closed my eyes trying to fight off the memories. "Mom raised me on her own, working two jobs just to keep the roof over our heads."

"She sounds like a strong woman." Hestia replied in a soft tone.

"Yeah, she was."

"Was?" Hestia felt her heart drop into her stomach.

I nodded. "There was an accident when I was 16 years old. Our house caught fire." I heard her gasp. "My mom managed to get me to safety but the house collapsed with her still inside." I was now fighting to stop the tears from flowing. "They said it was a freak accident, but I'm not so sure."

"What do you mean?"

I sighed. "I read the reports. There was no cause. They couldn't find any form of accelerants or anything."

"You suspect someone caused it?" I nodded at her. "How?"

"I don't know. And I don't think I ever will."

"Why do you think that?"

I opened my eyes and stared at her. "I'm not from around here."

A look of confusion crossed appeared on her face. "Orario?"

I shook my head. "I'm not from this world Hestia." Her eyes widened and if her chin wasn't resting on my on my chest it would surely be hanging open. "You probably figured out that I was new to Orario?" She nodded. "What you don't know is that I was kidnapped from my home in the middle of the night, somehow transported across dimensions and dropped in the fourth floor of the dungeon with nothing but the cloths on my back and the sword I have."

"Why?" Tears formed in her eyes. "Why would someone do that too you?"

I shrugged. "In the end it doesn't matter." I stated.

"DOESN'T MATTER!?" her sudden yell startled me a bit. "How can you say that!?"

"Honestly? My life after my mom's death wasn't all that great." I swallowed the lump that was forming in my throat. "I had no friends, no other family members to go too so I kind of just floated around." I looked her in the eyes. "The reason I said it doesn't matter is because if that old piece of shit didn't do it I would have never met you."

By now Hestia was crying and hugging me tightly. I smiled sadly and just held her close. "So I'll be in your care from now on." She nodded into my chest as she sniffed. Finally managing to calm down she began to ask me questions on the world I came from and we spent most of the night stalking before sleep finally claimed us.

**Fin!**

**Thank you for Reading! Please drop a review if you have time, and please let me know if I made mistakes of left gaps in the story!**

**Next chapter should be out by next week!**


	3. Chapter 3 :Day off and Love

**Declaimer! I Do not own Danmachi or any of its characters! All I own is my OC**

Written things_  
__Sounds_  
"Normal Speaking."  
"_Thinking._"  
"**Monsters**"

Chapter 3: Day Off and Love all around!

My eyes slowly open as I woke from my slumber. Hearing a soft snore coming from my chest I looked down and was greeted by the sight of Hestia laying mostly on top of me. Her head was resting on my chest with her hand resting not far from it and her one leg was draped over mine and my one arm was still around her waist holding her there.

Her hair, which was no longer in her usual twin tail style, fell over 5her face. With my free hand I gathered it together and tucked it behind her ear revealing her face. "_She really is a beautiful woman._"

Bringing my lips to her forehead, I gave her a soft kiss. she groaned as her eyes slowly fluttered open. "Sorry. Did I wake you?" She shook her head before cuddling deeper into me.

"So warm." I barely heard her but I still blushed. I removed my arm form her waist and began to trace small circles on her back, causing her body to give a small shudder which brought a smile to my face.

"I have the day off." Her head snapped up as she stared into my eyes. The close proximity of her face made me blush again. "_Come on! I can do this! This is my chance!_" I finished my mental pep talk and swallowed hard. "M-maybe we could spend the day together?" I cursed myself for stuttering like an idiot but the blush and huge smile on her face gave me hope.

"I-I'd like that." She buried her face back into my chest to hide her blush.

We laid there for a few more minutes before I decided that we should probably get up and prepare for the day. So I used my only weapon that was effective against beautiful woman: I poked her side. A small giggle escaped her mouth but she remained in her position. "Hestiaaaa!" She still didn't move and in her position she couldn't see the grin that broke out on my face. "Well, you asked for it!"

"EEP!" She quickly escaped my grip and launched herself out of the bed. When she landed she crossed her arms under her breasts and glared at me.

"Cute." The words left my mouth before I could stop them and both of our faces turned bright red.

"I- I'm going to take a shower!" she stammered as she took out clean cloths and heading into the bathroom. "And don't peek!" she yelled at my before closing the door.

I sighed in contentment as the previous warmth spread through my chest again. "_Step one complete._" A massive grin formed on my face. "_I can't screw this up._" Shaking my head I sat up and got out of bed. A hiss escaped my mouth as my feet touched the cold stone floor. "We really need to get a better house." Stepping out of the bedroom I made my way to the kitchen to make us some breakfast.

Opening the cupboards I sighed. "Looks like we can add grocery shopping to the list." Moving over to the table, I picked up my satchel and took out the bags of money I had gotten from the guild. Emptying it all on the table I began the painful task of counting the small mountain of coins.

The coins where in different sizes but they all mostly looked the same. A gold coin with a 'V' on it with two lines running through it horizontally. On the corner of the coins where numbers ranging from 1 to 1000. "_Like the notes used back in my old world. The bigger number makes it easier to calculate large amounts._" I sighed as I looked at the pile of coins. "_Well, let's get to it!_"

Ten minutes later

"And done!" I rubbed my eyes and grabbed a piece of paper and . . . pencil? "_They have them here? Good to know._" Managing my finances was crucial when my mom died so I was use to budgeting. "That brings us to a total of 193,470 Valis. Not bad for two days work I think."

Hearing the bedroom door open, I looked up from my page and smiled. "How much do we have?" questioned Hestia. I could basically see the dollar signs in her eyes as she began to drool slightly.

I just smiled at her and replied. "Don't you mean 'How much do I have'?" She pouted. "Ah, I'm just kidding!"

"I knew you'd see it my way!" Hestia cheered as she spun around as I closed my eyes.

"Yes, yes. Good thing I already did the budget." Her cheering stopped. "Oh, that reminds me, what day is it today?"

"Saturday the 21st of August." She replied after thinking for a second.

"_So the days and months are the same? That's good to know._" I opened my eyes to see her pouting at me and I laughed causing her to blush and turn around.

"We need to get food for the house." I looked down at my current clothes. They were fine for dungeon crawling, but I needed normal clothes to wear. "I also need clothes." Her face turned hopeful. "Maybe we can see about getting you something." Her cheering resumed and I sighed.

I stood up from the chair and went to take a shower. Once inside I undressed and stepped into the shower. "You never told me how much we have!" I heard her voice through the door.

"We have 193,470 Valis." I quickly replied.

The door suddenly burst open and I quickly covered myself with the shower curtain. "YOU MADE THAT MUCH IN TWO DAYS!?" Hestia was right in my face as she yelled.

I nodded before speaking "Hestia?" She was staring into my eyes

"Yes?"

"Could you, I don't know, maybe leave the bathroom?" Still staring at me

"Why?" Her head tilted to the side.

"Because I'm naked and in the shower?" Her eyes trailed up and down my body.

"That doe-" She stopped mid-sentence as she processed what she saw and heard. Her face started heating up and turning a bright shade of red as she fled the bathroom slamming the door as she left. "I'm SORRY!" My face burned in embarrassment but I still had to finish my shower.

Ten minutes later I was dressed and made my way out to the living room. Hestia was seated at the table waiting for me. As soon as she saw me she blushed and diverted her eyes and staring intently at her lap.

Approached her and patted her on the head. "It's okay Hestia. Accidents happen." She nodded but still looked down. With a sigh I reached down, grabbing her hand and pulled her to her feet. "Come, let's go have some fun!"

She finally looked up at me and started to smile. "Okay, let's go." I returned her smile and dragged her up the stairs and out of the church. When I opened the door the sun was already in the sky and if I had to guess I'd say it was around 10:00 am. Letting go of her hand I offered her my arm. She slid her arm into mine as we started to make out way down the street.

It took us a while to reach the market area as we just took our time walking and talking. It was nearly mid-day when we arrived so we fist sat down at a small restaurant.

After our meal came the shopping. We strolled from store to store mostly just looking around. As we entered the clothing store, Hestia started trying on all kinds of different outfits until she came to a burnt orange miko-style outfit that looked remarkably similar to her original outfit. **(1)**

When she came out of the changing room my eyes widened. She looked absolutely stunning. She noticed me staring and blushed. "W-what are you staring at?"

Her voice brought back to reality and I noticed her blush. "It fits perfectly." Her blush intensified. "I think you should take it." She nodded shyly and returned to the changing room as I looked around in the men's section. "No way!" my eyes widened. In front of me was a very familiar outfit.

On a mannequin was a long, silver buttoned blue coat with three separated coattails. A white, serpentine pattern runs around the collar, with a snakes head hanging over the coat's left shoulder, and its tail slinking down the right, all the way to the bottom of the coat. A gold lining runs across the edges of the coat, and a silky, golden flower blossom pattern decorates the inner lining. Each cuff of the coat also possesses five, gold buttoned straps with gold lining.

Underneath the coat, I noticed a navy blue ascot that wrapped around the wearers neck, which hangs over a black, sleeveless vest. On the mannequin were tan, finger-less gloves, a brown, snakeskin belt with a silver buckle, dark green pants with a scale pattern running across its surface, and tall, brown boots with two golden buckled straps at the top.

"_It's Vergil's outfit from Devil my Cry 3!?_" I looked around. "_How the hell is it here?_" I looked at the price tag.

'RESERVED,' golden letter faded into view beneath the bold letter. 'Sorry for the inconvenience. Hope you enjoy!'

'The fuck!?' I called one of the staff over. "Sorry miss, but could you tell me who reserved this?" She stroked her chin. "It was an elderly gentleman. He said it was reserved for his grandson." She closed her eyes, "the name was"

"Damien White?" I questioned. Her eyes suddenly snapped wide open.

"Yes, how did you know?"

"Because that's me. When did he reserve him?"

"I see. We will of course require proof of this, and he reserved it two days ago."

My face turned downcast. "So he's probably gone already." I shook my head. "Ah well, how do I go about proving it?"

"Oh he said you'd be able to tell me who inspired the outfit."

'That's pretty easy.' I grinned at her. "A man named Vergil wore the original version."

She smiled at me. "That is correct. You know, you look exactly like he said you would."

'Creepy old bastard, I'm still going to kick your ass when I see you again!' Faking a smile at her I spoke. "Thank you?"

"Well, I'll send someone to pack your order. Have a nice day on your date."

"I will thanks." My eyes slightly widened "Wait, what date?"

"The one you are having with the young woman you came in with, of course."

'Well shit.' I just smiled and nodded at her. I saw Hestia approach from the corner of my eye and she was wearing her new outfit. 'Though, I wouldn't mind.' and turned to face her. She was carrying a couple of spare outfits as well as a few other choice clothes.

"What did you get?" she asked me and I pointed at the outfit still on the mannequin. "Wow! It will look great on you."

I leaned closer to her and whispered in her ear. "The old man that kidnapped me left it here for me." Her eyes widened.

"When?" she asked also whispering.

"Around the same time he dropped me in the dungeon no doubt." I sighed and looked around. "I still need to get a few things." She nodded and went to take a seat on one of the benches inside the shop. I picked up some small clothes, a formal suit as well as some causal pants and shirts.

I indicated to her that I was finished and we approached the counter and paid. A total of 13,000 Valis later we continued on our journey both sporting new outfits. Hestia linker her arm her arm with mine and we walked down the street.

We walked around for 15 minutes before we passed a small jewellery shop when a piece in the window caught my attention. I saw Hestia race over to one of the food stands to buy us something to eat so I quickly slipped away and into the shop.

The shop keep was an elderly man with a tuff of hair on each side of his head. "How can I help you today sir?"

I quickly motioned him over and showed him the piece I wanted while also keeping an eye on Hestia. "I'd like this one please."

"Oh? You have an eye for the good ones." The old man's deep voice filled his store. He noticed where I was looking and smiled slightly. "And I'm not only talking about the necklace." I turned to him and saw that he was looking over at Hestia and blushed. " I'll wrap it for ya." He quickly took it from the display and placed it in a box before expertly wrapping it. "You take care of her now, lad." I blushed and nodded.

"How much?"

"15,000 Valis."

I nodded and handed him the money. "Thanks old man!"

"Go get her laddie!" he called out to me as I left his shop.

I quickly made my way out of the shop and back to Hestia before she noticed I was gone. 'Mission: success!' I hid the wrapped box in my coat pocket as I approached her from behind. She was so busy admiring the food that she didn't notice me coming up behind her. "Anything good?" I asked her.

She looked at me over her shoulder and nodded. After getting our order of Jagamarukun we continued our walk as we ate.

When we turned the corner I saw a small antique shop. I looked over at Hestia and pointed out to her. "Shall we take a look?"

She nodded as we headed for the small shop. The owner was a kind lady named Nui. The shop had been her husbands and was passed on to her when he passed. It was there that I came across one of the greatest object ever created: A pristine 6 string acoustic guitar.

Hestia noticed my shock and came over. "What is this?"

I turned to her. "It is only the greatest musical instrument ever created." I turned my attention back to it. The old lady came over to us after speaking with one of her grandchildren.

"My husband could never sell that."

"May I?" She nodded as picked it up before giving it a strum. It was quite horrible. "It's a bit out of tune." After a few minutes I managed to get all the strings I tune. Looking up I saw Hestia looking at me with a large smile on her face. Seeing her smile caused a song to pop into my head.

I smiled at her before I began to play.

(Play Can't Help falling in live by Pat McIntyre.)

I looked at Hestia and saw that she had a massive blush on her face. I smiled at her again when the old lady glanced at Hestia and spoke.

"Ah to be young and in love!" Her blush increased as she sputtered.

"D-Don't say such things!" said the goddess but the old woman wasn't listening.

"Don't worry dear, the boy is absolutely smitten with you." This time I was blushing as well but remained quiet. "See? He's not even denying it."

Hestia turned to me by I diverted my gaze as my blush grew. "Listen to me girl, Don't waste your time like I did." Hestia looked back at the old lady. "I knew my Hans years before we confessed to each other. And looking back now, I regret not doing it earlier just so I could have spent more time with him." A single tear rolled down her face.

I placed the guitar on its stand before I approach the woman and hugged her. "Thank you." I whispered in her ear. I let go of her and stepped back. I picked up the guitar again. "How much for this?"

She shook her head. "It would make an old woman happy if it was in the hands of someone who can appreciate it." I nodded at her but a plan already formed in my head. As the old lady moved to the front of the store I called one of her grandchildren over and gave the boy 10,000 Valis. His eyes widened and went to speak when I lifted my finger to my lips telling him to stay quiet.

I knelt down and whispered into his ear. "Here's what I want you to do." I explained my plan to him. He smiled at me and nodded so I stood up and made my way to the counter where the owner had placed a bag for me to store the guitar in.

Once I finished packing it I thanked her again and left. Before I exited the building I winked at the grandson I had been speaking to and he nodded at me.

Hestia linked her arm with mine again as we walked down the street. The sun had already begun to set as we slowly made our way home. "_Home huh?_" I glanced at Hestia. "_The say home is where the heart is._" A smile wormed its way onto my face.

"What are you smiling about?" Her voice was soft and made me feel warm.

"Home" I looked her in the eyes. "I was thinking of home."

"Oh." Her face fell. "Thinking of your old world?"

"No." her head snapped up and she stared at me with wide eyes. I stopped and placed our purchases on the ground before taking hold of Hestia's hand and placing it on my heart. "In my old world we have a saying that: Home is where the heart is." I placed on hand on her cheek.

Hestia leaned into my hand and closed her eyes we both leaned in.

"Well look at what we have here boys."

"She looks like a pretty one."

"What say, ya leave the pretty boy, an come with us? We'll show ya a good time."

We turned to the three men approaching us. They all looked like low level adventurers as their clothes where cheap and riddled with holes and all three of them carried different types of low level swords. Now usually I'm not someone to act in anger but when one walked forward, no doubt the leader, and roughly grabbed Hestia's arm causing her to yelp in pain I saw red. "_First they interrupt us and now they hurt her? No way in hell!_"

Before he could even move her my hand grasped his wrist and I squeezed.

_Snap!_

"AHHHHH!" The sound of bones breaking and pained screaming filled my ears. He instantly let go of Hestia's arm and ripped his arm out of my grasp and retreated back to his friends, His wrist now bent at an awkward angle.

"Ya bastard! Ya broke my wrist!" He yelled at me while gritting his teeth in pain.

"Your filthy hands are not allowed to touch her." My voice was cold and full of anger. "How dare you?" They took a step back. "How dare you touch the woman I love!?" Taking a step forward and vanished in a burst of speed, appearing in front of the man whose wrist I broke and punched him in the face. I felt satisfaction as I felt his nose shatter under my fist. His head snapped back as he was sent tumbling backwards blood guising from is broken nose.

His friends tried to attack me but I instantly activated flash step again appearing behind the one on my left and grabbing the back of his head and ramming it into his friends. Their heads crashed against each other instantly knocking them out.

The one I punched sat up and looked at me with eyes full of fear. Before I could move towards him I felt a pair of slender arms wrap around my waist as Hestia hugged me from behind. "They've had enough." Her voice was soft and pleading.

I sighed and glared at the man. "Take your friends and leave." The man nodded frantically before struggling to his feet and waking up his friends. The three of them scurried of to lick their wounds.

Hestia loosened her grip on my and I turned around. "Hestia, I'm-" All thoughts faded from my mind as a pair of lips touched my own. I felt fireworks explode in my mind as a familiar warmth flooded my chest. Hestia pulled back and rested her forehead against mine.

"Woman you love huh?" I blushed. "Do I know this woman?"

I nodded "Yes" my one hand rested on her hip and the other caressed her face. "It would be impossible for you to not know her."

"So she's very famous then?"

"Oh yes, very famous." I smiled as my heart hammered in my chest. "I love you Hestia." I captured her lips in a quick kiss. We broke apart both wearing bright smiles and blushing.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled my head forwards so that her lips where right next to my ear. "I love you too."

My heart skipped a beat when I heard those words. I arms tightened around her waist and I picked her up and spun her around causing her to squeal and laugh. Stopping, I held her in the air and kissed her again before putting her down on the ground.

"Oh, I got you something!" My hand left her waist and reached into my coat pocket. "I was looking for the perfect time to give this to, but I think there won't be a better time than now." I retrieved the wrapped box and presented it to her.

Tenderly she took it from my hand and unwrapped it. She gasped when she opened the lid. "It's beautiful." She stroked it before lifting it from the box. She handed it to me and turned around. Fixing the chain around her neck, she took a step forward before turning around. "It's perfect!" She kissed me again. "I could get use to this." She whispered against my lips.

"So could I." I took a step back and picked up our purchases before grabbing her hand interlacing our fingers. "Let's go home." She nodded and kissed me on the cheek then we restarted our trek homewards.

The warmth never left my chest even as we entered the abandoned church that server as our home. "_She deserves better than this._" I glanced at her and saw that the megawatt smile was still present on her face. "_I promise you, from now on I will take care you._" Hestia, completely unaware of my inner dialogue continued through the church and down the stairs all the while dragging me along.

Once we reached the bottom Hestia threw her arms around my neck and kissed me before retreating to the bedroom. With a dazed expression I started to pack away the foodstuff that we bought. As I was packing I heard the bathroom door close and the shower running.

After I was finished with the kitchen, I moved to the bedroom and stored our new clothes in the dresser. Once I was done I dropped down onto the bed with a groan and closed my eyes. "_Today was rather exhausting._" I thought to myself before my mind filled with the memories of Hestia and I kissing causing me to blush. "_But it was all worth it._"

My fingers floated over my lips as I remembered how soft Hestia's lips where and how they tasted. My thoughts were disturbed when I heard the bathroom door open. I felt the bed shift as a familiar weight settled on top of me. I felt Hestia's hair tickle my face so I opened my eyes only to come face-to-face with the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes.

Her soft blue eyes gazed into mine as I lifted my hand up and caressed her face. "You are so beautiful." She blushed and leaned down. Our lips met once more. We broke the kiss a few seconds later still staring into each other's eyes. I quickly flipped her over and gave her a quick peck on the lips before getting up from the bed.

She laid on the bed looking up at me with a huge smile on her face. Hestia was now wearing a pure white nightgown that reached down to the middle of her thighs, though it didn't cover much of her cleavage. I smiled back at her with a blush growing on my face before I turned around and retrieved my new sleeping clothes from the dresser and walked into the bathroom and shutting the door. "_I nice cold shower will be perfect._"

One cold shower later I returned to the bedroom only to see that Hestia had already fallen asleep. A small smile formed on my face as I climbed onto the bed behind her and laid down. My arms found their way around her waist and I pulled her towards me so that we were spooning. I buried my face in her neck and inhaled her scent before I kissed her neck. "Goodnight my love." Sleep claimed me soon after

**FIN!**

**Good day/Evening to all! I am honestly surprised that this story has received so much positive feedback! I am so thankful to all of you and I hope that I don't disappoint you!**

**I also want to thank all those that offered their suggestions for powers that could possibly be added. Those suggestions will end sometime this week before the next chapter is posted so keep them coming!**

**Please let me know if you enjoyed it or not!**

**I also want to give a shootout to those affected or have someone affected by the Covid-19 (Corona Virus). Please take care of yourselves. **

**Thank you all again!**

**Goggle Crunchyroll Hime Hestia**

**Goggle turquoise Blue fire necklace**


	4. Chapter 5: Author Note

**Yo! Its been a while hasn't it? Sadly my old laptop got Covid-19 and decided to croak on me and I kind of lost everything I had been working on at the moment which sadly includes my progress with this story. **

**Good news though! I managed to get a new laptop so I'll be reviewing this story and making a few tweaks as I move on. I've read all the reviews that you guys left and I'll be taking them all in account as I continue on.**

**Peace out and I'll be seeing you guys soon!**


End file.
